


good boy

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Toys, quick mention of blow jobs and facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: He hates himself but that’s nothing new.What is is the accompanying relief that coincides with the self deprecation as Desperado is allowed to finally let go. His entire body nearly decompressing under the solid click of the collar being slipped into place.It feels good, made even better as the thick leather bites into his neck from the firm tug on the leash.





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Contents exactly as read on the tin. I wrote this back a few months ago and decided to finish it now because I wanted Taichi/despy/zack content. Also saw the gif set of Despy being pulled around on a leash circulate again so that was extra motivation to complete this. 
> 
> Also my last ditch effort to get people into this pairing because I want more of these terrible fuckers.

He hates himself but that’s nothing new.

What is is the accompanying relief that coincides with the self deprecation as Desperado is allowed to finally let go. His entire body nearly decompressing under the solid click of the collar being slipped into place. 

It feels good, made even better as the thick leather bites into his neck from the firm tug on the leash. The tethered link creaking as the excess leather is looped around the width of Taichi’s hand. 

He tests it again to see if Desperado will strain against the lead, defiant, or if he’ll play at being more subservient and sweet by trailing quickly behind. 

There’s little to no pull back as Desperado follows obediently. 

So sweet it is.

Taichi taps at his knee, instructing him to come closer, and practice has Desperado readily crawling on hands and knees to his rightful position. Just between Taichi’s thighs and directly beneath eye level. He rewards Desperado’s good behavior with a placating pat to the cheek. 

“He’s so well mannered.”

“That’s probably because you’re here.” Taichi ignores him in favor of Zack, who comes from behind the couch to hook his chin over his right shoulder. Kissing him languidly until Zack pulls away distractedly once he hears the beginnings of a low pitched whine come from directly below them.

“I think he’s jealous.”

“No, he’s just a greedy brat that wants attention.”

And he is, Desperado wants both of their undivided focus directed towards him. Craves it enough to press his cheek against the inner most part of Taichi’s thigh to test him. He’s half hard already. Radiating heat from where Desperado presses his cheek further into the outline of Taichi’s erection and rubs against him.

He wants to put his lips on him. Soak the fabric of Taichi’s track pants with his saliva and mouth at the width of him until Taichi finally finds it in himself to let him suck his cock. Maybe Zack can fuck him while he does it too but that’d be asking for too much, he always wants too much, but he’s never feigned to be anything less but desperately greedy. 

Taichi clicks his tongue, disappointed, and feeds the leash through his fingers until there’s at least eighteen inches worth of length between them. The slack making it apparent that Taichi wants him to create some distance and to free up his position from between his legs. 

Desperado quietly goes as soon as Taichi points towards the floor, stopping short of the lead when the tension prevents him from moving any further. Put to heel as he sits on his knees and patiently waits out Taichi’s patience as he deems it fit for Desperado to come crawling back. 

It’s just enough to feel like Desperado is being punished but close to where he can almost skim the top of Taichi’s foot if allowed. Which feels like he won’t be anytime soon guessing by the way Taichi ignores him all together.

“Aren’t you being mean?” 

“He’s already got enough bad habits,” Taichi complains as he skims the wrist of Zack’s hand as it folds beneath the soft fabric of Taichi’s hoodie. Touching over his chest and curving back to trace over his collar. “What’s that saying, there’s no bad dogs just shitty owners?”

“Are you implying I’m absolute shit?”

“I didn’t, you did.” Zack pinches his nipple a little too hard in retaliation. Laughing as he twists away from Taichi’s hands to instead roll into the vacant spot directly besides him on the couch. Apparent in his blatant dismissal of discipline as he motions for Desperado to come towards him. Who warily comes forward despite Taichi’s obvious discontent with being overruled.

Zack runs his hands over the top of his head once he’s within reach, fingers tracing over the backs of his ears before coming back again as he praises him. Desperado is absolutely weak under Zack’s much more open affection. Shamelessly pressing into the palm at his cheek and reveling in the slow sweep of Zack’s hand scratching just bellow his chin. 

And as much as he wants to press further he knows Taichi would kill him for getting up on the couch. So he allows for Zack to dictate just how close he can get while still minding Taichi, who looks on with mild disinterested. 

“See, he’s still being well behaved?”

“Then you play with him.” Taichi hands off the leash before vacating the couch. “I’ve got more important shit to do.”

“Have fun playing your video game then.” Zack grins. Not the least bit bothered by Taichi’s grand gesture of annoyance as he messes Zack’s hair and pads slowly down the hall into their bedroom. 

With Taichi finally gone, Zack can commit his full attention to Desperado. Who looks on with keen interest as Zack half hazardously fusses with the length of the leash. Still mindful of house rules despite Taichi’s absence and Zack’s obvious refusal of them. 

Which becomes further apparent as Zack unhooks the leash to toss it thoughtlessly aside. “Promise you won’t tell T that I let you be in the house without a lead on, alright? I won’t hear the end of it and I’m sure you won’t either.”

Desperado tilts his head and Zack takes that as a good enough confirmation that he won’t go running off. Not that he ever does or would because he doesn’t want to disappoint Zack. Zack who indulges him a little too much and wants for him to be a good boy, Zack who knows when to be a little firm if necessary but will inevitably fold because he doesn’t like to use a heavy hand. 

Which is probably why he doesn’t reprimand Desperado as he pushes a little closer between his legs to curve into the hand at his cheek. Content to let Zack pet at him thoughtlessly until those hands trail along his chest, scratching along his ribs, until they stop short of the small patch of skin above his pelvis. 

Zack lets his fingers skim through the cropped pubic hair there to scratch lightly, knuckles accidentally bumping over the top of Desperado’s cock, before going back to passing along his ribs. He almost doesn’t mean for the frustrated whine to come out but Desperado can’t help it when Zack touches him everywhere except for where he needs it most. 

“You want me to scratch your stomach?” Desperado whines in answer before chancing a quick lick to the palm of Zack’s hand. Hoping he’ll be a little merciful by not teasing him too much. “Well, be a good boy then and roll over.”

And Desperado does. 

He goes easily, leaving everything fully on display, so that Zack can touch him properly. Zack who can’t help but smile into his palm as Desperado squirms rather impatiently while waiting on his reward. A terrible habit that he should stop directly in its tracks because it’ll just further allow Desperado to dictate when he should be indulged. But Zack can’t care to fix it because he’s a little guilty of being equally as greedy. 

Though he tries to be a little firm by waiting Despy out before he goes to scratch at his stomach. Just barely allowing his open palm to press into the length of Desperado’s dick, which lays against his hip and is steadily leaking a trail of precum onto his pelvis. 

“There’s my sweet boy.” 

That garners a shaky inhale, far louder than any of Desperado’s prior responses to any one of Zack’s previous physical interactions. Which seem far more subdued in comparison, even as Zack languidly skims his fingers over the width of Desperado’s dick. Distractedly tracing over the soft give of his stomach before Zack teases them both by simply allowing his hands to rest over the top of Desperado’s thighs. 

He’s so good. 

Such a good boy for refusing to rush Zack and he tells him as much as Zack reverently traces over the back of his knees. Allowing his fingers to press into the soft curve as he gradually slips away from the couch to place himself directly between Despy’s legs. Where he can pet him a little more easily and pull Desperado just that much closer into his lap. 

Zack jolts him a little as he pulls Despy’s lower body further into his lap, grinning as his sweet boy pants heavily into the cool surface of the living room floor. His earlier action more than likely having shifted the plug that much further into poor Despy. Which Zack tries to get a better look at as he smooths his hands over the tops of Desperado’s thighs. 

“Let me see your cute tail, sweetheart.” 

Zack gives an encouraging squeeze that Despy gradually answers to by spreading his legs that much further. Showcasing the cute little tail curled slightly beneath him. Zack carefully untucks the ends from between them so that he can properly pet through the soft black fur. Taking note of the white tipped ends. 

Taichi must have gotten Despy a new one because it feels far softer than his previous one. The fur less coarse as he pets against the grain, down, down, down, until his fingers thumb over the base of the plug. 

“Oh.” Zack grins as he immediately discovers the twist dial. That same grin growing wider as he slowly tests the speed by twisting to the right and laughing softly as Despy gives a startled whine. Caught between trying not to shake and pushing subtly against Zack’s still clothed erection. Which is becoming more apparent the further Desperado rocks against his lap. 

“You’re so cute. So cute, darling.”

Zack wants to fuck him, reduce him to a drooling mess, but he also wants to play with Desperado just a bit more. So Zack comprises just a bit by lightly urging Desperado to roll onto his front, helping to move his limbs accordingly, while still ensuring Despy still stay within his lap. Lower body flush against his thighs while Zack watches Despy shake as he tries to stabilize himself on bent elbows.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” And he has, so good that Zack takes pity on him as desperado’s whines pitch that much higher as he adds a little pressure onto the plug. Allowing the “V” of his fingers to rub over Despy’s stretched rim before pulling back on the base and fucking him shallowly with it. “So I think you should be rewarded.”

Zack turns the dial even further, ensuring Desperado adjusts to the increase of speed before he finally takes a proper hold of the base and fucks Despy properly. Slipping his free hand between them so that he can loosely curl his fist around Desperado’s cock. Watching Despy struggle between wanting to press further back on every outwards stroke or greedily into Zack’s open fist. 

He’s an overstimulated mess. 

Panting into the floor as Zack steadily works the plug into him, twisting his wrist on a particularly harsh inwards thrust, before pulling out. The muscles in his thighs twitch as Zack runs the head of the plug teasingly over his hole before he decides to go back to shallowly fucking Desperado with it. 

It’s good but Desperado wants, needs, more. 

He wants Zack’s cock. Wants it enough to weakly slip down onto his shoulder so that he can reach back and paw at the outline of Zack’s erection. A scorching point of contact even beneath the rough material of Zack’s much too tight jeans. 

“Is that what you want?” Desperado whines, throwing his ass further back into Zack’s lap. Utterly shameless in his need to be fucked. That’s all the incentive Zack needs before he’s quickly working at unfastening his pants. 

He fumbles at trying to work the denim open while simultaneously reaching backwards in search of the lube he knows is hidden beneath the couch cushions. Momentarily startled when he feels a knee dig into his shoulder as Zack leans further back.

“Thought you were too busy to play?”

Taichi hands him the lube unprompted. “I got bored.”

Zack quirks an eyebrow and Taichi continues to stare at him as he takes a tentative sip from his glass of alcohol. Nudging Zack along so that he can watch as he sloppily lubes up his cock, dislodging the plug, before pressing those same fingers into Desperado. Giving a few cursory pumps of his fingers to make the glide that much easier.

“Fuck him already.”

Zack reaches back with the free hand not steadily guiding the head of his dick, so that he can wipe his lube sticky fingers onto Taichi’s pant leg. Grinning at the annoyed click it receives before placing his attention where it rightfully should be, on Desperado. Who manages to curve even further into the flooring as Zack teasingly runs the head of his cock over his perineum. Slow to get to actual penetration because he’s too keyed up. Too overwhelmed by how good Despy’s been to not think of coming all over his back. 

Taichi runs a hand through his hair, tugging lightly, impatiently, and that gets Zack to refocus. Taking the time to run his hands over the backs of Despy’s thighs as he grounds himself. Taichi hovers just in the corner of his peripheral as Zack smooths his palms over Desperado’s ass before using both his thumbs to spread him open that much further. Watching his cock slide over the cleft of Desperado’s ass as he rolls his hips back.

Zack’s about to fuck him but Taichi beats him to it. Impatiently grabbing at the base of Zack’s own cock to quickly guide him inwards, watching from over his shoulder as Despy greedily takes every inch. They’re both shaking by the time Zack finally bottoms out and from there it only takes a slight nudge of Taichi’s knee to get him moving. 

The position is slightly awkward and Desperado’s elbows are beginning to hurt but from this angle Zack is able to hit his prostrate on every up stroke. Easily bouncing him over his cock as he tugs on Desperado’s hips to grind him flush against Zack’s pelvis. 

He’s long given up trying to stabilize himself because every harsh snap of Zack’s thrusts just pushes him along the wood paneling. Wet from his own drool and cum as Zack fucks him further into the cool surfacing. Making an utter mess of Taichi’s once clean floor, that he’ll no doubt be scolded over later.

The anxious thought of being reprimanded is extinguished as he feels Zack’s once hurried thrusts decrease in speed. Desperado almost thinks he’s done something wrong until Zack smooths a hand reassuringly over his right flank. Patting him lightly, in a sign that Desperado roll over so that Zack can rearrange them. 

Desperado’s goes obediently as Zack moves him onto his back, just a few inches shy of Taichi’s spread legs. His vision completely flipped as he stares upwards to see Taichi’s bored expression directed towards him. 

Zack smooths a hand over his side again to urge him upwards, just enough so that he can shove his now discarded clothing under Despy’s lower back. Alleviating some of that prior discomfort that went with being fucked against hard wood floor. Which Desperado was grateful for though not as much as he was for finally being able to feel Zack’s bare skin against him. 

Skin that felt hot to the touch as Zack dropped his weight over him, pulling Despy impossibly close and distracting him with a soft kiss to the side of his throat as he fucks back into him. Working the both of them back up to that frantic pace that nearly had Desperado sobbing into the floor. 

“Don’t think about coming until after Zack’s done,” The heel of Taichi’s foot lightly presses into Desperado’s shoulder. “and when he does, only then can you finish. So make sure you don’t get my floors any dirtier when you do decide to do it.”

It’s spoken more like a threat than an actual suggestion. 

And it makes Desperado shake further as Zack finally folds his legs up, nearly bending him in half, before really pounding into him. Punching out pitiful little whines from Desperado as he gets impossibly deep at this new angle. Allowing Taichi to see him leak all over his own chest as Zack shifts onto one bent elbow to get that much closer. 

He’s nearly there. 

Close to orgasm but stubbornly holding off because he wants for Taichi to indulge him for being good. Even though all Desperado wants to do is cry at the overwhelming feeling of being fucked so perfectly. 

Zack presses a kiss into his damp hair. Apologetic in the way his fingers flutter over Desperado’s thighs as his thrusts get progressively shorter, choppier, and out of rhythm from the previous tempo they’d set. 

“I’m almost there darling. I’m so so sorry. You’ve been so good.” Another frantic kiss that morphs into a breathy moan. One that Zack shakily smothers against Despy’s lips as his body locks up. Pulling Desperado impossibly close as he finally orgasms. 

He waits like the good boy he is for Zack to finish up inside him before pawing at his hands, desperate for his own release. It only takes maybe two loose strokes of Zack’s hand to have him shaking. Still very much aware of Taichi watching as he claps a hand over the head of his own dick to keep from making a bigger mess of the floor. 

“Come here.”

Desperado struggles to get to his side. Moaning pitifully as he feels Zack’s cock slip from inside as he rolls shakily onto hands and knees. Disoriented and just barely functioning past the hazy fog of his orgasm. 

Taichi, ever merciful, says nothing as Desperado slowly presses his face against his thigh. Using Taichi’s leg to steady himself more than his own actual limbs as he obediently waits him out. Watching the hand that had once been curled around a full glass, carefully set the empty bottle aside to instead hook into Desperado’s collar. 

Taichi then suddenly forces a thumb past his lips before pressing down onto his tongue. Obvious in his intent but giving voice to his request incase he couldn’t catch the hint. “Now open your mouth.”

Desperado obeys, dripping saliva as Taichi pulls his hand away to instead reach beneath the hem of his track pants. That feigned cover of disinterest immediately contradicted by the erection now being pressed over his bottom lip and tongue. Desperado swallows against the intrusion and moans as Taichi tugs him forward by the collar, letting him fuck his throat for however long he deems fit. Which is just long enough to make Desperado’s jaw ache and maybe consider begging Zack to fuck him again. 

Taichi quickly pulls him off so that he can come over his face, finishing off into Desperado’s mouth before rubbing the trace amounts over his tongue. Expectant as he offers up his palm so that Despy can clean up every last trace of cum. “Good dog.”

Desperado drinks up Taichi’s praise, even long after the collar has been carefully unfastened from around his neck. Half listening to Zack move about in the kitchen as he wets a towel before gradually coming back down as Taichi asks him a question. Leaning heavily into the press of Taichi’s hands as he pets over the bruise made earlier by the collar. 

“Was that good or should I have asked you to come get your bone?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Taichi laughs obnoxiously at his own joke while Zack comes around to clean them both. Utterly ignoring Taichi complain about the mess on his floor and successfully shutting him up with a lazy kiss. 

They can take care of laundry later and figure out the mess in the morning. And hopefully by then they all haven’t fucked it up enough to worry about Taichi not getting back his deposit.


End file.
